User talk:KallebRulez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi (Season 12) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 10:12, 2012 June 15 RE: Season 13 Thanks for letting me know. The page has been unlocked now. c: ✦ Cam ✦ It's too cold outside for angels to fly ♫ 02:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank You <3 I feel like I'm sort of obliged to give you a thank you message since not only are you a complete stranger to me, you actually defended me throughout all this. Thank you for being just a genuinely nice human being and I hope that whatever happened doesn't change your opinion of me as a person, even though we have never communicated before. It sounds a bit creepy but I'm not lying when I say I have taken you under my wing - you deserve all the respect from me and I would hate to see you get any hatred for anything so I'd be glad to defend you if you're ever receiving hate here. :) No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 13:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Remember Oh, hai. ~ I do remember you. We talked on chat after the whole Lance issue, I believe. How are you doing? I'm sure you're super excited to be back in the classroom. (Oh, and could you make sure you do the four tildes (~) for your signature? That way, I can reply faster. :) CJ'' '' Tonight, I have the spotlight all to myself '' ~ '' 01:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ohaider Sorry about that haha. I'll try to make sure I put the 4 tildes this time. And ugh. That Lance things was SOO annoying haha. And I'm doing great actually! We haven't exactly started school yet (Although I feel like I've been in school all summer with my AP English assignments haha) but I did have to work Thursday-Friday/Monday till today for registration. So that was... intersting haha. But I am sort of excited to get back to school! :D How have you been? What have you been up to of late? :p He was. Luckily, he's been banned for a good while. :P Same, I've had to work on AP Psych homework, but I'm still excited to know what I'll get out of the class. Trust me, AP English will be a wild ride (friends who took the class before told me.) Lol, I somewhat miss school, as well. But at the same time, I'm not really trying to think about it, especially since I'm trying to enjoy the little bit of time I can squeeze out of this summer! XD Have anything exciting planned before the end of vacation? I've been doing pretty good. Other a few weeks of heat waves & rain, the weather's nice enough to do something fun now. :) Can you believe it's already August? 2013 has certainly gone by so fast! CJ'' '' Tonight, I have the spotlight all to myself '' ~ '' 13:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) . sure go ahead [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 03:11, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't put Esme or Goldi yet because we want to be sure they are still there their names It was on ebay and I checked they only have Vijay and Zoe's Hey hey Come on Chat [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 22:03, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello :) Honestly, I don't consider The Next Class any different from when they changed it from The Next Generation to just Degrassi. They're doing the same exact thing, and only the broadcaster is changing. For the set up purposes of the wiki, I think it should stay as season 15 and 16 since it is a continuation of older seasons, but you can put (Next Class: Season 1) in parenthesis or something on the pages. I don't believe we should change our entire format for seasons just because they're saying this is a new show when it's not, y'know? With how our categories are set up, just calling this new season "season 1" might confuse visitors when all our season 1 categories refer to the Next Generation Season 1 instead of The Next Class Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 22:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) hey hey I don't know maybe ask lauren [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 23:18, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Agreed: S15/S16 Yes, that is fine to make a season 16 page and to add that info. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 01:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) hey hey Come to chat [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 21:18, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you think you can update Shay's page like you did Lola's [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 04:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey When The person post the link I'll give it to you [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 00:21, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Here https://www.younow.com/DegrassiDirection [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 01:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) hey Alright and you did fine [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 01:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) https://www.younow.com/DegrassiDirection Mickey They have him in jail for 15 years for trying to murder Sammi. In jail, he's been carrying out hits for Svetlana and making money. He told Ian he'd get out after 8 years, and asked Ian to wait for him. He told Ian to say he'd wait, even if he was lying. Ian said he would wait, but who knows if he's lying. Svetlana had to pay Ian to even go down to the jail. :( Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Again :) We should put it all under one page as it originally broadcasted, but leave a note somewhere that Netflix is airing it as two different seasons or blocks. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 02:00, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Next Class and Future That finale was by far the greatest thing I've ever witnessed. Eric and Spencer definitely need more screen time together. I've never felt so much suspense and emotion in the recent episodes! Next Class is such an improvement from the passed few seasons. I strongly feel that Esme ran away and some of next season will be about Miles trying to find her. I seriously believe that Hunter has more to his story than we know, I feel like there's something that happened to him in the past that makes him act the way he does, including the influence of his father. He probably has bottled so much anger up inside that he's just trying to find a way to release it and he's going at it in all the wrong ways. There are so many possibilities for the next ten episodes it's hard to hypothesize events. Maya is definitely going to have nightmares. I think Zig might suffer from depression, along with Zoe. Miles is seriously going to break this upcoming season with everything that he has gone through and I can't wait to see him finally letting everything out. Yael and co. need more storylines other than gaming, I hope they have an arc to themselves. Jonah and Frankie are definitely the new EClare. So much went on in only 10 episodes and I'm happy that the writers are tackling these situations. Cure passion 09:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Im new to wikia so I have no idea how this messaging works ive seen the finale and no I dont think she likes Maya ... I think shes straight but she's never had a real female best friend! even with zoe she couldn't be relaxed 'cause Zoe liked her and there was always that pressure to try and be gay for her, I think its actually nice for Grace to finally have a real friendship with Maya but those are my thoughts :P now hit me up the the ZOE theory :D Degrassian95 (talk) 11:37, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Degrassian95 ________________- omg the zoe theory everyone is saying that and I think so too! cause in one of the interviews ana says theyve taken the pregnancy storyline but added new stuff to it! so ZOE IS PREGNANT IM SURE i like your theories you seem clever :P Hey Kalleb it's me Troy did u ever watch house of Aniubs on Nick I have few plans floating around in my Head to write a Story about it featuring New Characters I was wondering if u can meet me in chat someTime Or Just Reply on here whatever works better hit me back when u can Capable Lock omggg Aren't you a private investigator? xD I'm not sure, but I won't rule it out yet. The thing that's throwing me off is how no one from the cast follows or vice versa. But it's probably too early for that cause that'll look sketchy. But def keep checking back. [[User:ThisOnePerson|Sarah] (talk) 23:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Katy Perry Thanks Kalleb! BeMySomeone 18:46, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Main Page help Hi, Kalleb. I was lurking through the wiki feed and noticed you posted a comment about updating the character photos on the main page. Well, I thought I'd help. The character pics can be updated '''here. You just have to replace the current files with new ones. That said, I just want to give you the heads up that I've already tried changing the photos myself and the files were too big to fit the frames on the template... I know you're eager to update this, but due to the issue at hand, I'd appreciate it if we don't update the pictures until we have file sizes that will fit in the boxes properly. I'll give you an example, in case you're confused. The new profile photos are horizontal and dominant in width, like this: However, the template dimensions only properly fit photos that are vertical and dominant in height, like this: We just have to either find vertical profile pics or edit the current ones by cutting them down in size. If I can get around to it, I'll take the new infobox photos from each characters' page and crop them in photoshop. I make no promises on getting this done immediately, though, since I'm going to be busy with Christmas coming up this weekend. If you know how to crop photos, feel free to do so yourself. That would be helpful, too. Also, in the future, don't hesitate to ask one of the wiki admins for help. I tend to be pretty savvy with the technical aspects of wiki, so when you have questions surrounding that, it's best to ask me or another staff. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:04, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hello there qustion? RE: Overhaul Hey! Haha, I know who you are so no worries. I definitely see your point and it would make sense to mark NC and all the associated pages to it's proper category. I'm personally fine with making an adjustment to that, but since we all agreed as a community before to leave it as it was, I'm gonna message the other admins to see what they think as well. Thanks for bringing this up again though! I know editing can be really tedious so good on you for being willing to tackle it on your own, lol. I'll get back to you once I hear from the other staff. :) CamilleA05 ♥ a heart is a heavy burden 04:09, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Kalleb!! Sorry for my slow ass taking forever to get back to you, but I have good news. ^_^ So I contacted all the other admins and spoke with them directly and they're fine with editing the NC pages as a sequel/spin off. So work on changing that can officially begin. :) I know it'd be a lot of work, so I'll definitely lend a hand and I'm sure the other admins/editors will too. Thanks! CamilleA05 ♥ a heart is a heavy burden 00:44, July 15, 2017 (UTC) RE IDEA Ok i'm a little confused, so can comes on chat and we can discuss it there [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 21:47, July 15, 2017 (UTC) woopsie i saw you tried to pm me on chat and it glitched on me while i was getting a snack, did you need anything? Sarah (talk) 05:30, July 17, 2017 (UTC) jo said she's down with it, but I wanna wait until other admins are cool with it too. Sarah (talk) 05:38, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Help? Kalleb can I ask for your help with something? [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 16:37, July 29, 2017 (UTC) I made a new wiki I was wondering if you could help with something [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 18:27, July 29, 2017 (UTC) I know you aren't feeling the Disney Zombie movie but i was hoping you could me wot the infoboxs http://disneyzomibes.wikia.com/wiki/Z-O-M-B-I-E-S [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 19:19, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Sorry No it's all good Kalleb :) [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e''r ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 02:00, August 2, 2017 (UTC)